Harry Potter and the road to Victory
by Kincaid Revan
Summary: Post OotP Harry is captured by Voldemort but freed by the American Elite Commando Unit, how will Harry respond to the offer they have. The path to become a Hero has come. Trained Harry Independent HPOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Blinking in the bright light of the sun Harry got in his Uncle's car. Buckling his seatbelt his Uncle drove if all the while muttering about stupid freaks and the likes.

_Sirius _every time he thought about the man who he had in directly killed a feeling of guilt would overwhelm him, it didn't help that the smallest thing reminded him of the man. A simple dog or bark would trigger his guilt. His bright eyes dimmed as he thought about the others who had gotten hurt.

And then there was Dumbledore _what the fuck was the coot thinking _he sighed, _how am i supposed to kill an evil Dark Lord never mind one with over fifty years over me. _Yep life sucked for Harry Potter but it was about to get a whole lot worse.

As the car was driving on a deserted land road, his Uncle claimed it was a shortcut when his Aunt asked where they were going, he once again tuned out when he heard Dudders whining about wanting to be home.

Some time later his Uncle swerved and drove into a deserted barn. "Where are we going Vernon, this isn't the right way" his Aunt exclaimed.

"Your right dearest, were here to deliver the freak to someone who wants him pretty bad, seeing as he was willing to pay a pretty hefty some of pounds for him." his Uncle said with a sadistic look on his face.

"WHAT! you can't just hand me over." Harry was thinking frantically, he knew who wanted him, it would most probable be Death Eaters who set this up.

"And why ever not you freak you've been nothing more then a burden on our back from the day you were left on our doorstep. Now get out we were supposed to leave when we got you here." His Uncle still had the same sadistic look about him.

Harry knew it was inevitable but gave it one more shot. "But what about the Order, you heard them, there expecting a letter every three days. They will know when something is up." He couldn't believe his Uncle would do something like this, alright he knew he hated him but this was just unreal.

"Do you take me for a fool we sold the house freak, and we sold it to aunt Marge. So there will be no Sold sign in the front lawn for your freaks to notice. I imagine Marge is quite comfortable. Were leaving the country boy, now get OUT!" His Uncle bellowed the last part right in his face, with his spit and all.

With a last sigh he stepped out of the car and slammed the door, going for the boot to get his stuff. He had to jump out of the way when his Uncle reversed the car and drove out of the barn leaving him with only his wand.

Taking in his surrounding he was shocked when a split second later he heard something explode, preparing himself for the worst. He looked out of the barn and saw what he had dreaded to see. The Dursley's car burning from the inside out, the explosion would have been the gas tank in the rear which had ignited due to the high temperatures.

He looked on with sad eyes as the car continued burning, not noticing the pale figure some ten meters behind him. Yet three more deaths due to being The wonderful Boy- Who -Lived. He closed his eyes, the they suddenly snapped open as he remembered his predicament and felt his scar beginning to sting, he made another sweep of his surroundings, stopping at the demon like man some ten meters away.

"Hello Potter, long time no see. I'm sorry for the deaths of your relatives but I' m sure you understand the price for defiance. But not to worry this is only a small part of it." Voldemort spoke with ice in his voice, he could see the sheer dark and evil intentions bleed of the black cloaked figure.

He spoke with a calmer voice then he felt. "Hello Tom, fancy seeing you here. I don't suppose I could just walk out of here now can I." He spoke with a great deal of sarcasm. He knew it was futile and that nobody even knew of his predicament, he was alone, grieving and with the burden of the world on his shoulder.

"Tut tut Potter you will learn respect, my name is Lord Voldemort, you will remember when I am through with you." He spat out.

He knew the dark lord was getting rather pissed with him due to the slight throbbing getting worse in his head, it was getting rather unbearable at the moment. "Fuck you, I will never show you respect. I will show respect where its due, and not to some sadistic man with a grudge against the whole world. Pureblood supremacy my ass Tom you are half- half, half wizard, half muggle. Even I am more Pureblood then you are. My parents were both wizard and witch." He knew he would hit a nerve and honestly didn't know why he was saying all this, it only served to aggravate the man further thus causing to possibility for lethal injury to become higher.

"You'll pay for that Potter, CRUCIO" and he was on the ground vowing to keep from screaming, after only ten seconds he broke his own vow and screamed at the top of his long while his body was being tortured. Then it stopped, he curled in a fetal position trying to ease his screaming muscle's.

"Did you know about the Longbottom's Harry, do you know they are insane and committed in St. Mungo's, unaware of the world around them, unknowing of the horrors of the world just in pure insane bliss. When i' m through with you Harry you will be begging to be like them. But first you will tell me the prophesy." Voldemort silkily spoke.

"Fuck you Tom you'll nothing out of me." He knew it was cliché but he didn't care anymore all he wanted was a bed and to sleep.

"Very well Potter, always the Hero. I will enjoy breaking you Potter, indeed i will." With that he stunned Harry with a violet looking spell and dropped a portkey on our young savior and disapparated.

When he awoke he had took in his unfamiliar surroundings, collecting his thoughts and memories from earlier he remembered that he was taken by Voldemort _damn him, some savior I am._ He checked for his wand, he didn't know why as it would be the first thing they would take, maybe a force of habit. He once again took in his surroundings. There was a simple cot and a bucket. That was it nothing more nor less. He tried to stand up but discovered he was very stiff and it hurt to move. He let out a groan, which was quickly followed by a chuckle from outside his cell.

"Well well well look who is awake." Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy _wans' t he at Azkaban _he wondered to himself.

"Good to see you awake Potter, the Dark Lord request your audience in his throne room." Malfoy drawled out. "Throne room huh, fancies himself a king now does he." Next he knew he was on the ground again though he did manage to keep from screaming. Appearantly power did make a difference with this curse, it still hurt like hell though. Then is world went black yet again.

When he awoke he looked into the eyes of his Nemesis Lord Voldemort.

"Good evening Potter, how are we feeling?" he asked while stepping back to what looked like his throne. Only when Voldemort sat down he started noticing his surroundings, he was in a large room which was completely blinded from outside light in the room was a high backed chair which was richly decorated with serpents. Starting from the right side of the chair there was a circle of Death Eaters which ended it the left side of the chair and was around him. Making him effectively surrounded. Cursing his luck he spoke "What do you want?" this time his voice did betray his feelings as he spoke with a wary tone.

"Now Potter that won't do, you will address me as to my status of Lord, now lets try again shall we." Voldemort mocked him, Harry knew this but refused to give in, if he was going to die he would do it on his terms just as he decided after his fourth year after the demon's rebirth.

"Sorry Tom but that isn't going to happen, you're just another sadistic man with a grudge. The fact that your a bit more powerful then the average wizard doesn't give you the right to go around and proclaim yourself a Lord and killing countless of innocent people." He finished of by looking him straight in the eye while deliberately keeping his mind blank.

"Spoken as a true pawn of the mighty Albus Dumbledore, lets see of i can persuade you to show respect where its due." Knowing what was to come he braced himself for the cruciatus curse which never came, rather then that ropes came down from the corner from wall to ceiling effectively bound his writs and hoisted him up a ten centimeter in the air making him suspend from the ceiling with his arms spread.

"Surprised Potter, there are worse things then cruciatus Potter, much worse, the only thing cruciatus is really good for is a quick and effective way of causing pain. Seeing as were trying to torture you to show some respect i will begin to do so myself by asking you for a final time to show me respect and answer my question." Voldemort no spoke silkily to him from barely a meter there was something in the voice that tried to persuade him to answer the question but he fought the urge meanwhile looking back in Voldemort's snake like eyes and spit him in the face "Fuck you".

He knew he had done it now, the Dark Lord stepped back whipped out his wand, meanwhile performing some interesting wandless magic which cleaned his face. "That's it" and with that he casted two curses which went for his left leg effectively breaking it by pushing the bones together and thus splintering them which such a force that the bone cut through the flesh. It hurt a lot though not as much as the cruciatus curse but he knew this pain was here to stay. Gritting is teeth he looked up again.

"Did that hurt Potter." When he made no sound the Dark Lord spoke again. "Make no mistake Potter you will talk when we are through with you. Now lets ask a simple question shall we, Tell me who are the members of the Order of the Phoenix." the Dark Lord seemed confidant enough that he would answer.

Harry meanwhile tried to buy time by postponing his answer when he saw the Dark Lord open his mouth again he spoke, effectively cutting him off "You will get nothing out of me." he spoke calmly.

Voldemort looked enraged that this brat had once again showed such defiance towards him. He cast another curse which made Harry gasp for air as he felt a burning inside him which was spreading throughout him in waves every wave making matters worse. "Do you like that Potter, do you feel that burning inside you. That Potter is your magic, pushing its way out of your body, why you may ask, let me explain to you as your precious Dumbledore would never teach something like this to his precious students." he paused and looked around. Wormtail come here, he saw a figure scrambled from the circle and kneel in front of Voldemort he recast the spell at Wormtail who instantly started gasping for air.

"You see Potter when all your magic leaves your body you will either die or become much stronger due to your magic forcing deeper canals into your body making your magic flow easier and stronger as will it expand your magical core, this means that the curse duration will depend on the strength of the wizard, in this case Wormtail will die about now. Looking next to him he saw that Wormtail had blacked out, his hair was completely white and he looked to be glowing.

"See now Potter let me teach you how to survive this, we wouldn't want you to die so soon now would we. You have to have the will to live. You have to fight it, you have to stay awake force yourself to stay alive and with that will your magic to ignite itself once again. The side effect for surviving this particular curse is that you will look like that muggle loving coot with his white hair. You see Grindelwald forced this one Dumbledore when they were fighting in battle and Dumbledore survived it. The problem is that he had his loved once around him and that you have nothing left to care for."

The heat was flushing his face as he sought for reasons to stay alive, his thoughts ended on his friends, he felt confidant that this would be enough to live through this. "I have my friends, i care for them, something you will never understand". He gasped out as the burning became worse.

Voldemort chuckled eerily "Tell me Potter do friends have secrets, did you know that you mudblood friend and the blood traitor have been together for the last month, all nice and cozy while you have to force yourself through the day's and night full of pain and misery. But i digress you're friends, that two who betrayed you by going behind you're back. The last one miss Ginny Weasley ah she has such ambition to be noticed making her an ideal target for seduction wouldn't you say Draco." As he turned to look at another DE who cast of his hood while speaking in an ice cold voice.

"Anything for you milord" while dropping to one knee. While smirking at Harry. "Come now Harry show me the great power of love the old coot loves so much." He knew they were playing with him and that this probably wasn't the truth but it ate at him and made him loose his focus on his love for his friends. He knew he had to think of something he forced himself to think about his parents, they would want him to live, they would want him to hold on. Sirius would want him to live and to avenge his death. After that it was gasping for air forcing himself to remain conscious which he did.

He felt weak when the burning stopped but alive, which didn't necessarily had to be a good thing as he looked in front of him seeing the yet again enraged Dark Lord glaring at him with malice in his eyes. The Dark Lord stood and walked up to him. "You infuriate me Potter now tell me Potter who are the members of the Order." when Harry didn't answered he back handed him making the ring on his hand cut his left cheek diagonally. Making is glasses fly away to the ground

Harry chuckled he didn't really know why he kept aggravating the Dark Lord but he couldn't help it. "You hit like a girl Tom, can't you do anything right. Your as incompetent as your followers." That was the final straw for the Dark Lord, he reached in his robe and took out a ornate looking dagger which was covered with an eerily looking green shining blade, the hilt was covered with a snake with bright yellow eyes _a Basilisk _he cut open Harry's robes leaving him in only his pants. Then he Dark Lord cut the right side of his torso it wasn't really deep but he could feel something work in his body.

"Now Potter you will die at the hands of Salazar Slytherin, you see this is his old dagger and its covered with diluted Basilisk venom, it will start working fast now. The only known cure is of course unavailable at the moment." he cackled madly but Harry felt his world sharpen again.

"And now Potter I will see your demise."the Dark Lord mocked him.

Harry kept his cool and glared at the Dark Lord, well as best as he could without his glasses "Now now Tom, you should know that I have already encountered a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Didn't you know that Lucius gave your journal away to a student no less." Looking at the Dark Lord it took him awhile to realize he was looking shocked.

"LUCIUS" He screamed, a man in the circle stepped forward. "You fool, you have no idea what you have done, I will deal with you later." He spoke with such venom that even Harry paused his breathing for a minute before recovering.

"Ooh Lucy doesn't that look bad for you." he chuckled, which was soon stopped by the Dark Lord which was appearantly getting tired of alternative torture and went to resort to the cruciatus again.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs when the white hot knives invaded his body stabbing over and over again, when it stopped again. But unlike last time he couldn't comfort himself by curling into a fetal position, this time his shoulders were feeling ripped as he hung loosely in the robes.

"Bella dear how long did you say the Longbottom's lasted before they went mad." A womanly figure stepped from the circle and dropped to one knee. "half an hour milord."

"Well then Potter lets see how long you last against the Dark Lord shall we." And so it started, it was maddening over and over again until he blacked out, when he went out though it didn't end, he was revived until no more was possible. The last he heard was the Dark Lord.

"Well well he made it longer then the Longbottom's a whole forty five minutes already, we will continue this tomorrow. Lock him back up, put him next to the other brat."

When he awoke again he knew he was in a different cell, this one was all bare nothing only bars, it was more like a cage, next to him he saw another person in what looked like another cage. He tried to say something but his voice failed him. The other person did notice him stir though and spoke to him.

"Hi are you awake, do you have any idea where we are." She spoke in a hushed voice. He cleared his throat a few times before replying in a raspy voice.

"Yeah were captives of Voldemort." When the person didn't flinch he looked at her a bit closer "Who are you ?" he asked.

"My name is Celene Mackenzie i' m the daughter of William Mackenzie." She spoke with confidence.

"Pleasure my name is Harry Potter." At her gasp he knew she had heard of him.

"But but what are you doing here you are supposed to be one of the best protected persons in the world. And who is this Voldemort person your talking about." She replied in a slightly shaky voice.

He laughed coldly. "Protection a wonderful thing, the only problem is that in the wrong hands it will bite you in the ass and gets you in a though spot. And seriously, you don't know Voldemort but you do know me, where do you know me from." he asked honestly curious about her answer.

"Well doesn't everybody know you since you defeated the Dark One at the age of one." She replied in a slightly confused tone.

"Ugh yet another name to the never ending list of stupid names. The Dark One as you call him is one and the same as Voldemort who's also known as the Dark Lord, He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named and You- Know- Who. Tell me something why on earth would the Voldemort capture you, what is you story." He again questioned slightly curious for the answer.

"Well i' m the daughter of the American Minister of Magic and as to the reason why i' m here would be the same as always probably for ransom. But I' m sure the Elite's will arrive soon and I can get the hell out of here." She spoke again with a lot of confidence behind her words.

"What do you mean again, you mean this happens often to you." But he broke of at the sound of voices in the next room. The door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy and at his back was Severus.

"Ah Mr. Potter fancy seeing you here, you've caused me great pain boy, pain that i' m about to return in pleasure."with that he uttered the cruciatus curse. Harry was squirming and tossing on the stone floor but didn't scream. "Now now Potter, that won't do you will scream you hear me CRUCIO." and again the pain hit him hard but again the young man didn't scream. Finally at what seemed like ages Lucius stopped and turned to Snape.

"Well Severus what are you waiting for this is what you have always wanted, do it." and with that Severus took aim but he was hesitating, Harry could see _damn him, just do it already_ when Snape still didn't do it Harry decided to give him some encouragement.

"Come on Snivelus i always knew you were on the other site, you always had Dumbledore wound around your greasy fingers. You really think nobody noticed. You were figured out by others long ago you fuck nut." That did it and Snape uttered the curse, it hit Harry and though i wasn't as bad as the one from Lucius he decided to help the spy out a bit and help him secure more loyalty to scream a lot and hard.

"Well well Snape never knew you had it. But you sure pack a curse, let us retire shall we."

A long groan escaped his mouth as he sat up against the bars, trying desperately to stay conscious.

"Harry are you alright, ah stupid question, sorry about that. It really sucks to be you doesn't it." She said in a caring voice.

"I've been through worse, at least I think I' ve been through worse." after that he started coughing up blood " damn them that actually hurt, though Lucy doesn't curse half as good as good old Snake- Eyes." he wheezed out weakly.

"You're something you know that Potter, even after torture you can make a girl laugh. You must be quite the ladies man when you're not captured." She drawled in a mock posh voice.

"Ha me a ladies man, please spare me. I haven't got time for a girlfriend, I've been fighting for my life from the age of one. If it wasn't Voldemort it was my lovely abusive Uncle." he replied with a tired sigh.

She was spared from answering though as again the door opened, Harry was preparing himself for the worse as the door opened but seemingly nobody walked in, yet the door closed on its own.

"Miss Mackenzie are you alright, we've come to get you out." a voice seemingly out of nothing asked quietly.

"Hello Forlan, pleasure as always. Though we should meet under different circumstances sometimes, is all the gang here." she asked while standing up.

There was a shimmer as four people pulled of what looked like their invisibility cloak's. Harry was surprised to see that four people had just walked in to Voldemort's layer and even got as far as the cells without being noticed.

"Yeah were all here, we need to get you out of here ASAP miss. We can't linger to long, the forces here in Britain seem to be a bit more powerful, though they are a bit overconfident which is a good thing for us but lets not test their limits shall we." As he spoke the female of the group opened the cage with some complicated wand movements.

"Wait we need to free the other one in there as well." She spoke in a hushed voice to what looked like the leader. "I'm sorry miss but we can't linger. And he is in no state to follow us at the moment." the leader spoke in a slightly frantic voice.

"You need to go Celene he's right my leg is in a right state, I can't walk let alone stay quite and invisible to make it out of here just go, I'll be fine I always am." He spoke in a weak voice, hoping she would leave him. He knew his time was up, it was no use to endanger others.

"You don't understand Reid that's Harry Potter, you know who he is and what he has done, we can't just leave him, he'll die." She spoke urgently now.

The man seemed to ponder this before letting out a small sigh."Alright, you're right Benson, see what you can do for his leg, we need to get him out of here fast, Valos break the cage, Cold you take the door." The team snapped into action, soon his cage was open and the man called Benson was inspecting his leg. "It doesn't look good chief, the best i can do is take away the pain for a while and strengthen the leg but after that he will have to regrow it completely."

"Damn you people you should have just left, just do it I' m no stranger to pain." Gritting his teeth as he felt the bones being molten together to give them strength and after that he cast the pain relieving charm. The charm was dangerous, that he knew, because you can't feel pain you'll over do it and overexert the limb in question making the injury worse, but there wasn't time for something else.

"We only have your wand miss, you'll have to use one of my spares he told Harry while handing him a wand, were going to give you the cloak and cast a Disillusionment charm on ourself, just keep up an we'll be fine, we'll be moving in the same order as always, Harry this means your the fifth man in line with Cold behind you." while indicating to an imposing man in the corner who was guarding the door.

"Ok lets go." Reid spoke and they moved of opening the door, they moved slowly from door to door, stopping at the slightest sounds and merging in the shadows to take a break. Slowly they made their way to the seemingly never ending compound when they were finally at the front door. Reid pushed it open and all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere sirens started to sound. "Run make a break for the forest, well meet at the edge and portkey from there." With that the group started running, Harry was slightly limping and falling behind due to his leg which finally gave away when they were just past three fourth of the way, limbing badly now and with sweat pouring from his still somewhat naked body he pushed on, there were random spells flying around seemingly aimed at nothing _thank god for invisibility cloaks _he thought while he limped ahead.

Noticing the shadows shifting somewhere on his left he made it to the group as they were all touching a portkey, soundlessly he did the same and Reid activated the portkey with the word Head Quarters.

After the pull behind his navel he blacked out.

He awoke again to the smell of a sterile environment, looking around he saw he was in a white room with a couple of beds all unoccupied. Appearantly he had set of some alarm of the sorts because just moments after awakening the man he remembered as Benson walked in. At least he thought it was seeing as he couldn't see anything without his glasses

"Good morning Mr. Potter and welcome to America, my name is Micheal Benson, how are you feeling." He spoke with a calm voice. He took sometime to get comfortable in his position before he replied.

"Quite good actually, seeing as i have my leg back though its a bit stiff, i' m a bit sore but altogether just fine. How long was I out?" He questioned dreading the answer.

"You were out for two day's enough time for the bones to regrow in your leg, and the majority of the cruciatus residue to fade. The wound on your chest left a scar as it was infected with poison and your shoulder muscles will feel sore for some time. Taking all that in notion you're going to be alright." He said to Harry whom instantly felt better and couldn't believe his luck from getting out of Voldemort's clutches.

"Excuse me but what happens now? I mean can I just go back or will Dumbledore be called or something else." honestly curious how this situation would solve itself.

"We'll talk about that next time Mr. Potter, in the meantime please take this potion." Benson said while handing him a purple potion, he knew it was a dreamless sleep potion but decided to go with the given directions at lest for the moment.

As he drunk the potion he felt his focus slip and he fell asleep.

When he finally awoke again he noticed a couple of figures sitting around the bed, reaching for his glasses he again came up short when they weren't their.

"Ah Mr. Potter let me help you out there, I' m going to put a spell on your eyes and then put in some auto corrective contact lenses for you to be able to see do you understand." he asked

"Yeah contacts, should have gotten them long ago." When he was finished speaking Benson cast a spell on him which froze his eyes still and appearantly kept his eyelids from blinking, when he was finished putting the lenses in he stepped back and took of the spell.

"Ah that's better, at least I can see you people now." he chuckled lightly, when he looked around the room he noticed the people who had saved him from Voldemort's clutches. The man Reid had long blond hair which was was tied back in a low ponytail and blue eyes. The woman Volas had dark red hair hanging till her shoulders and had the most peculiar aqua blue eyes. The other broad men Cold as he was called had blue eyes and black short spiky hair, a bit like him only more organized. Then it hit him that he would have white hair now, reaching up and taking a lock of his hair he pulled it down to indeed see the white hair. Letting go of his hair he looked at the next person Benson as they called him had short brown hair and gray eyes. Then there was an other person who he wasn't familiar with, the men had light brown hair which was also a short cut but had sea green eyes.

The last unknown man spoke up "Mr. Potter, good to see you awake, you have been through quite an ordeal but, I' m sorry to tell you that it doesn't end here. My name is Alcer Solar, these people with me form the AEC or American Elite Commandos, they perform covert operation for the American Ministry or more specifically the American Minister of Magic. They are an all- round group of individuals that perform basic actions like providing an escort to a high society event, to mission which are of paper like the one in which you were saved. This point provides us with a problem. With the last reign of the Voldemort the Americans offered to help Britain in their quest to defeat the threat Voldemort, problem was that they were arrogant and declined our offer saying that they knew how to handle the threat, ever since our countries are non- cooperative." he paused for a second to take a sip of water before he continued his story.

"Problem is Mr. Potter that during this mission international laws have been broken. If we would return you at this time we could very well cause an international conflict which is what none of the countries need at the moment. Now here is where you come in. You see Mr. Potter there is no easy way to say this but Britain has reported you M.I.A." at his confused look he explained.

"M.I.A. Means missing in action, which basicly means presumed dead. The one to declare this state was headmaster Dumbledore, whether he knew you escaped or truly believes you dead he made you go of the chart, as such you will not be looked for but not declared dead within another ten years. So with your person presumed dead we have a few options which we can offer. The first is you can change your name, live in America for at least five years and then return to Britain. The second is we wipe you memory of anything containing us and send you back to Britain. The third is that we will offer you a position in AEC and train you as our own, this training will last for however long is needed to make you effective in the field and after your training America will retry to establish the bonds to Britain and offer help, if accepted you will be sent together with a small army of auror's to help in Britain's war effort. After that you are free to do what you wish. Please take your time to think this over, this decision could influence you entire life as you know it." As one the group stood and walked out of the room.

_Why does this always happen to me, I'm presumed dead...what will Hermione, Ron and Ginny think...what will Remus do he's lost Sirius...Sirius _All the grief he hadn't been able to let out the last day's came back full force as a tear made his way down his cheek, he wiped it away angrily _This could work to my advantages, i could finally train and do my part in this war, never mind the part in the prophecy. _He strengthened his resolve by various points and when Alcer came back to check on him he gave him his answer.

"Are you sure Harry, this will change a lot and not all will be for the best. You won't see your friends for a lot of time and you will be lonely here. You're sure?"He sighed as Harry confirmed with a nod.

It was a day later when he was standing in a circular room with a bed and a wardrobe which was filled with standard robes each with the same black phoenix engraved on the back. There were numerous clothes, everything you could imagine was there and seemed the mold itself to his body to adjust to his form and size. Putting on some clothes, a baggy black pants and a ruby red shirt he walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the room on the far right, the relaxation room as they called it. He was in AEC HQ awaiting the start of his training, last night he was moved by portkey and given his room which he was to decorate himself. As he was sitting on the couch wondering when he would begin his training. The woman Jules Valos walked in and sat down opposite of him. She drew his attention with a slight cough.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing today." she asked him in a way to cheery voice for this early in the morning.

"Hi, I' m fine how are you?" This came out a bit uncomfortable, which Jules just had to notice, she gave him a smirk. "Now Harry that won't do, were gonna be partners so we need to be at ease with each other, we can do this the easy way or the hard way its up to you." When he started to reply he just couldn't find the words.

"Fine the hard way it is then, follow me." She said in a stern voice, making him gulp and follow her out of the room across the hall and into the _Pool room what the _SPLASH and with that Harry was pushed in the pool, he surfaced spluttering to see a madly laughing Jules at the edge of the pool, it took him a while to recover what happened, but when he did. He narrowed his eyes at Jules.

"Oh come on Harry lighten up your not even sixteen yet, you can be cranky when your old like Alcer, at least you have somebody in your age range here." before breaking out laughing again at the look on his face

_Cranky huh, lets see about that _he thought with a smirk as he pulled at her leg causing her to lose her balance and topple in the pool next to him. When he tried to get out he could feel something holding him back. "Oh no you don't." while splashing him with a large amount of water, he of course retaliated with a wave on his own, this went on for quite some time until Jules called it to an end. "As much fun as this is we need to start at your training. As you'll get your wand tomorrow, we'll do theory first today and physical training when we get bored, how does that sound."

"Just fine" he replied still slightly out of breath from the water fight, she hit him with a drying charm and the went into the library, she walked through the shelves and picked up some random books.

"Ok these are the books you we will start with they are the basic six and seventh year curriculum and some advance magical theory, lets get cracking shall we, if you have any questions just ask." and so they started with the theory after only three hours Jules started yawning and complaining about the dull material which she was reading next to him.

"Come on Harry lets get some early lunch, then well cram another two hours and do some physical training." he didn't have much of a choice though as she puled him out of his seat and into the kitchen where they met up with Reid who was eating what looked like some sandwiches. From a big plate in the middle of the table.

"There is always some kind of eatable stuff on the table to ensure we don't go hungry." She said as she noticed his look. "Don't get me wrong Harry but you're in a very well paid position well that is when you start working and stop training, we're like the equivalent of CIA or the FBI only then magical and somewhat smaller. What you see here is only one specialized Unit of the AEC. Now lets eat." she finished with stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

When some five minutes later she went for a bathroom brake Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Demanding isn't she." it was Reid who startled him out of his relaxed pose. "Yeah a bit, is she always this cheery" he asked a bit afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"Yeah she is but you'll get used to it, wait until you start physical training. She will be your physical trainer and she'll teach you the basics, when you have that up we'll all jump in and show you the more advanced magics and methods." Reid replied with a knowing smirk on his face. He winked at him when Jules walked back in the room, when she saw Reid's face she shot him a mock dirty "Talking behind my back are we, that wont do now will it Reid, I'll get you for that" she said while conjuring a bucket of water and drenching him completely, seeing him move to retaliate she scooped up a sandwich and bolted from the room with Reid hot on her tail.

Chuckling at their antics he walked back to the library and restarted reading only pausing when he saw a Jules walk in with metallic blue hair and eyebrows to match, he couldn't contain his laughing when she scowled at him and broke out laughing. "Laugh it up wonder boy, just wait until physical training." she said with a smirk in his direction at which he quickly went back at reading.

All to soon it was time for physical training walking into the room with Jules, she lead him to the center of the room on a dojo like floor. "Ok pretty boy lets see what you can do, try to hit me." she told him. "What I can't hit you, I like you I can't hit someone I like." he replied while making a face of dread. "Enough with the hero complex just hit me, we're gonna do this a lot, don't make me do this the hard way again wonder boy" He knew the hard way wouldn't be good so he tried to punch her, which she blocked easily. While he was trying to hit her she was telling him what to do and what to watch. "Move your feet, bring your arm up, correct your balance." the latter proved to be a bit on the sloppy site as she threw him around like a rag doll at the moment, he often put to much force behind his punches making him topple slightly and she would retaliate with either a punch or a throw.

"Ok enough we need to work on you balance, it completely of" seeing his look of despair she added "Oh come on it will be fun, the best way to improve balance his dancing." She said. "No way I'm here for training not dancing." he replied in a firm voice.

"Nice try" she said while turning up some music it was a slow tune. "Ok just follow my lead." and with a last glare he gave in. while muttering "It's your funeral." she heard him and hit him on the head. "Pay attention now" and so they danced, or better attempted to, after a solid hour he came in the flow somewhat and relaxed a bit into the music and into the routine. Noticing him relaxing she smirked and changed the routine causing him to stumble and almost fall back on his ass. Regaining his steps he glared at her. "What" she said "This is battle training, when I take you to the club you can relax but over here its paying attention, got it boy wonder." she said with a tiny smile on her face. "Enough with the nicknames already blue" calling her by the colour of her hair which in retrospect wasn't a good thing as she dis tangled her hand and waved her wand at the music box and the tempo went up a beat, causing him to falter again and having him to catch up. Glaring at her again they kept this up for another hour, they stopped because Harry almost collapsed while trying to keep his pose and balance.

"Ok enough for now, why don't you hit the shower and come back down again for some dinner, we'll work on condition after dinner." he just nodded and strolled of into the showers.

He emerged fifteen minutes later looking and feeling quite refreshed. He put on some new clothes, a simple looking red robe and walked into the kitchen where he joined Jules, Reid and Benson all of them said hello and he made some small talk with Reid while Jules and Benson were talking, when dinner was over he walked of with Jules into the pool room, she motioned for him to get changed in a pain of trunks which she conjured for him, when he was changed he looked for Jules only to see that she was already in the water "Come on, afraid for a bot of water." she asked. When earlier today they had a water fight they were in the more shallow part of the pool where he was able to stand now though, he couldn't just dive in as he had never learned how to swim.

She noticed his hesitation and swum across the pool towards him, and splashed him with water, thinking he was to scared to join her, when he looked truly soaked and disgruntled, she gave up : What's wrong, why won't you come in" she asked with a slight pout on her features. _God this is embarrassing _he thought. "Well...you see...I...I can't swim." he finally blurted out, to her credit she didn't laugh at him but motioned for him to join her in the shallow area. When he did and stepped in she asked. "I know this might be a difficult question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but why cant you swim?" she asked him with and odd look on her face.

He sighed and replied "It's my family or rather was my family" as he thought back, "they hated almost everything about me when i was young and it only became worse when i showed signs of accidental magic. For them i just didn't exist and their Dudley was everything to them. So i never got any swimming lessons." he said with a slight strain in his voice, he felt guilty about talking bad of them while they were dead.

Noticing his discomfort she moved towards him and instructed him in what to do, some thirty minutes later he had successfully mastered the art of swimming, or so he thought. But it was a definite improvement towards the past as he was swimming laps across the pool. After another half an hour she stopped him as she saw him struggling. "Ok hit the showers get dressed and we'll do another theory session before going to bed." Doing so he showered and got dressed, after that he walked in the library to see Jules already there together with Benson who was appearantly also studying something. As he went back on his books on magical theory, he noticed that his understanding of magic was shifting more and more, with everything he read he noticed how ignorant he was. He seemed absorbed in his book as he finally finished the three hundred page book on theory in one day. He gave Jules an odd look which Benson saw and he answered for her. "Ah I see you found out about the reading part. You see the books are inlaid with magic to transfer the understanding better, the amount you read is irrelevant, the book merely links to you subconscious and adds the information being contained quick and effectively, handy huh?" He said with a genuine smile on his features.

Harry just nodded not knowing how to reply and started with another book, looking at the amount of books and the time it took him to finish one book a figured it would take something like a week before he had all of them memorized. Finally to tired to read anymore he put the book down and excused himself and went to bed.

_He was in the throne room again, chained up with numerous cuts across his torso, looking in front of him was Voldemort. He looked behind him and saw Ron and Hermione together on the floor "You see that Potter that's the fate for all of your friends." _

_The scene changed and he saw Sirius falling through the veil, this time he did go after him through the veil and the dream changed again. _

_The graveyard where he saw Cedric fall dead...lifeless eyes staring unseeing in his. Another flash of green light and _He sat up straight, sweating buckets, he got up and showered and walked back into his room and saw that it was only 02.00 sighing he went into the relaxation room and walked in on a drinking Reid. "Evening Potter, can't sleep huh. You will notice that everybody hear works their insomnia in another way. Come join me and I'll explain." while pouring another glass of the burning red colored substance and handing it to Harry. "You see I take a couple of drinks and eventually fall asleep, Cold is undoubtedly in the gym working out until he drops from exhaustion, Benson is in the library at the moment reading god knows what until he can't read anymore and Valos will be either swimming or dancing in some club, seeing as it is Wednesday she'll probably be swimming as she normally only goes out in weekends. See Potter over here you not the only one who can't sleep. Out of all of the habits though, don't follow mine, it's addictive and isn't good for your body at all." While inclining his glass as saying cheers and taking a sip, following his example he took a sip and had to brace himself to keep from coughing his eyes did water up though. "Ah we'll make a man out of you yet Potter, If you are wise you'll put down the glass and join somebody else who doing something healthy." he said with a slight edge in his voice making it more of a command then a remark.

As he stood Reid spoke up again. "Go see Jules, she'll probably could use some company." and so he did, he walked into the poolroom and saw Jules doing laps in the pool, she didn't notice him so he picked up the trunks he had used earlier and slipped in the pool and stood in her path, when she came around he noticed she wasn't paying attention as she swum into him. Her reaction when meeting him there were slightly unexpected though as she pulled back and punched him hard right in the faces, effectively breaking his nose and start a steady pouring of blood into the pool which dissolved almost immediately "What the Fuck !" he wheezed out as he stumbled back a step.

"I am so sorry, its a reflex, never sneak up at an AEC, now let me heal that" she summoned her wand with a flick of her wrist and healed his nose, and cleaned his face of the blood.

"You breaking my nose is a reflex, damn that hurt." he replied still in a wheezing voice. "Oh don't be a baby Harry if you think that hurt just wait until I start fighting back in physical training. What are you doing here anyway, you should have been asleep a long time ago."

"Couldn't sleep" he grunted out, then he saw his chance to get pay back for his nose and pushed her underwater and kept her there until she pulled his legs from under him and surfaced in front of him. "You think that was funny huh, lets see how you like this" and with that a wrestling match started which Jules controlled all the way but she let him have his fun, that is until he started tickling her. When she went to retaliate however she noticed his face become completely white and his eyes widen comically. "What is it ?" she asked.

"Uh how long do your conjurations normally last" he asked in a casual voice, when she answered him she began to catch on. "Ah a few hours, why?" she asked innocently knowing full well that Harry trunks had just vanished under water, when she went to take a peak he quickly covered his privates with his hand and slowly made his way to the shore. "Ah come on Harry you're no fun let me have a peak, i can see the headlines now. Boy- Who- Loses swimming trunks" She started to crack up, when Harry sent her a death glare she only laughed harder. After a few seconds he started to laugh as well but not before reaching at the ground to take her towel and cover his privates after they were done laughing Harry made his way out of the pool and got dressed quickly saving himself from further embarrassment.

"Well I'm gonna make another attempt at sleeping, see you in the morning blue." bolting from the room as he saw a small tidal wave heading his way. Making his way to his room he saw that both the lights in the gym and library were indeed on just as Reid had predicted. I somehow made him feel more at home, knowing that he wasn't the inly one with these problems, he had always been sitting in the common room in his fifth year after a nightmare, with nobody to share his experience with, he knew he could tell these people what he felt because they knew what he was going through maybe they were a bit older but they still knew. Reaching his chambers he fell down on his bed without changing and fell soundly asleep.

When he awoke the next morning he felt refreshed he got up and went to shower and get dressed walking down the stairs he met up with an overly cheery Jules "how is it that you can be this cheery with that little sleep." he asked her whereas she merely shrugged and went back to her normal bubbly self. After eating breakfast he met up with Reid and they took a portkey to what looked like an old warehouse.

Reid seemed to know what to do as he waved his wand and a black phoenix emerged and circled the room once before fading into nothing. Seemingly it was some kind of signal as from the corner emerged an old man while levitating several boxes behind him. "So good to see you Forlan how are you?" the old man asked "Good to see you to Kirk and I' m fine, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, Harry Potter this is Kirk Gladius custom wandmaker" as he introduced them Kirk's eyes seemed eerily to stare right at his soul _Is that a requirement for a wandmaker or what _he thought to himself as he reached out with his hand "A pleasure" the gesture was returned by the wand maker. The wandmaker went to place the materials on a conjured table and spread them out at what looked like wood sort and focus

"Well lets get started shall we, I want you to pick one of these pieces of wood whichever feels good for you." Thinking these instructions were weird he complied anyway as his hand stopped at afamiliar piece of wood "Holly" he echoed the wandmakers words he was measured and the ideal length came to 12 and a half inches looking for a focus he felt two things, a phoenix feather but also an other feather. "Interesting a phoenix feather and a Griffin feather a golden griffin at that. Well that will be two wands then, some more profound wand makers have tried combining wand cores to some disastrous results. Well let me get at it and you will have your wands tomorrow, am I right in assuming that this clients name isn't to leave this compound" he asked in a rhetorical question. "Indeed the normal deal as with all of us." Reid took out another portkey and they were back at HQ.

When he got back he went to the library as instructed and was back to studying within minutes, he noticed that studying without interruptions was far easier then with Ron next to him complaining all the time. With a pang of loss he thought back to his friends and wondered when he would see them again and if they would forgive him for staying away for so long. He sighed and went back to reading, when he went for lunch he met back up with Jules and after lunch he was back to the training room.

As he stood there he noticed he was a bit more comfortable then yesterday, they repeated the fighting and dancing bit just like yesterday but the tempo went up another step while dancing _ There is a good thing about all of this, at least i will know how to dance_ he thought with a slight smile on his face which of course Jules noticed. "What's that wonder boy something you want to share" she asked with a smile on her lips. _ How does she do that, damn her_ "Nothing in peculiar no" he spoke as casually as he possibly could under the circumstances. "Wouldn't be thinking about wooing girls now would we Mr. Potter" She asked him with a slight smile on her face as if she already knew the answer. "No" he replied shortly but the reply was ruined when he blushed slightly and she started to snicker at him. Taking advantage of her distraction he dipped her low thinking to scare her but when she lost her balance and fell backwards she pulled him with her and he landed half on her staring right into her Aqua blue eyes, for a moment their was nothing but those eyes until he noticed he had been staring and he jumped up with a flushed face.

Jules seemed more confused then him and sent him on his way with another swimming trunk, going for a change he walked into the changing boot and put on his swimming trunks he half expected Jules to already be there, when she wasn't he shrugged and dived in the pool doing his laps at an easy pace until it was time for dinner.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed that Jules was absent again _where did she go so fast_ halfway into dinner she finally showed with a neutral expression on her face and started eating. Cold motioned for him to follow him as they wen for a work out in the gym. His mind was still on the event from earlier today _what the hell was that _he though, he couldn't place the feelings he was experiencing at that moment and he still couldn't place them now, it was nagging at him as he was working out. Cold looked at him and saw he was working of some steam and let him be. Harry snapping out of his thoughts went to step in front of the punching bag, after a moment of punching Cold joined him and showed him the proper way to punch and kick. Picking up the routine quickly he advanced quickly under the comments of Cold who was holding the bag. As Harry sunk back in his thoughts he didn't notice that his punches started to get stronger as he worked of his frustration he was feeling towards his emotions.

Cold spoke up as he noticed that something was of "Whats up Potter, whats eating you?" he questioned him, thinking better then to shrug it of he explained the events of earlier and the behavior of Jules after that. He did feel somewhat better as he was done, Cold was a good listener he paid attention and asked questions when he strayed from his original story. Cold's advice was easy enough, just leave it for a day and it will word out fine he had said. That sounded easy enough and he went back at the running machine and started a quick pace which he kept up until he was drained after that he did some crunches under the watchful eye of Cold who corrected him when he mad an error somewhere along the line, moving to the weight's he did some bench presses, after that he almost collapsed and went for a shower while saying goodbye to Cold and thanking him for his help.

He fell asleep almost immediately after changing into his sleeping clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II First Mission **

Left, right, right, left, duck and block, Harry was doing a light sparring match with Jules, well that is light for Jules as Harry tired quickly, only due to determination and quidditch reflexes he could keep up with her somewhat. She was training him in the basics still but he was getting better at it and his moves become a bit more natural as opposed to the stocky movements earlier this week.

"Come on Harry you can do better, let yourself go, just do don't think. Fighting is a passion, a way to express yourself." And he really did try to do so but every time he tried he failed miserably. Every time he tried to relax into the fight he would get punched somewhere and tense back up again having to start over and failing again. He moved on from physical training onto Occlumency with Benson.

Speaking of Occlumency he discovered soon after the start that what Snape had done to him was effectively called mind rape, telling one to relax the mind would only enable the invader to bent the surroundings in his mind to his will and look up the memory's desired by the invader, when concentrating on different memory's it would allow you to keep control of which memory's where to be seen, or that was the theory. Harry was trying to steer Benson away from unwanted memories but still wasn't very successful, Benson had explained that just as any other muscle in the body it would have to be exercised, meaning that every day he did a session with Benson and everyday they would step it up a pace enabling him to grow stronger mentally.

It was dinner time at the moment and he was eating Italian pasta as this would supposed to be good food for athletics. He was dreaming away as Reid called on him. "Harry after dinner we'll be getting your wands from Kirk, be ready at 19.00 sharp." with that he walked out of the room and walked out of view, he looked around, he was looking for Jules who was for some reason still acting slightly odd towards him.

Soon 19.00 came around and Harry met up with Reid as they took the portkey and were back in the warehouse. Reid once again shot of the black phoenix and once again Kirk came from out of the shadows, though this time he carried two long thin boxes opposed to the crates of last time. His wands he presumed.

"Here you go Mr. Potter, fine work if I say so myself." he said while sliding open the boxes and handing him both the wands. "These are some of the best wands I've made." While pointing at an artistic engraving on both wands, one a phoenix and the other a griffin. "Now seeing as how they have different cores they won't work together as well as brother wands would however due to the same wood in both wands they are more likely to work together then two normal wand would. Harry knew that brother wands would work together nicely and work badly against each other, he thought back to his own wand and wondered if Voldemort was going to use it in combination with his own. Shuddering at the implications of such an event he snapped back to reality.

He looked the wands over and the shined in the dim light of the warehouse. When he gripped one of them he could feel the magic surge within him. "They are perfect, what do I owe you." he said awed. "Ah Mr. Potter the bill has been taken care of." he said with a wink towards Reid who had a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well I had better be going, Forlan until next time make sure Mr. Potter here takes care of his wands will you." he said with a chuckle as Harry was still inspecting the pieces of wood with awe evident on his face.

Finally shaken out of his stupor Harry thanked the man again and left with Reid.

Back at HQ Harry was eager to test out his wands and was pulling Jules with him towards the duelling area "Come on I want to test the wands already." he practically yelled out when Jules started to fall behind _again_.

Finally arriving in the duelling ring "Ok lets see what you got." Jules said. Harry took out his wand and started of with a disarming spell followed up by a stunner, that was where he made his first error or so Jules had said. "Don't wait for the spells to connect. Keep casting, you don't want you opponent to have a window of opportunity now do you." she said as she sent a barrage of stunner's his way, dodging half and blocking the others he soon became tired as she kept up the barrage non- stop, she was casting fast and non- verbal, her wand seemed a blur and he would soon succumb to the stunner's which, when an idea formed in his head.

Moving his left hand and drawing his other wand he started shielding with that one too, as he was still only on defense and saw no opening for him to attack, she was simply to fast. "Smart boy wonder but you still can't keep up can you." she said with that infuriating smirk on her face, that sent him over the edge and pushed harder to regain some control which proved to be useless as she blasted through his shields and three stunner's hit him in quick succession.

Waking up a bit dazed he heard a voice. "Not bad wonder boy but not there by a long shot." all that boy this boy that was slightly getting to it but he shrugged is of and moved on.

And so they continued training the various subjects.

It was a month later when Harry was in the relaxation room with Reid, they were playing pool and Reid was winning easily. "So Potter what do you want for your birthday." he asked while pocketing the five.

Somewhat startled he looked at the calender on the opposite wall and noticed that it was the 25th of July already. "I honestly don't know, never been one for personal affections really." he replied as he got up to take a shot as Reid missed the seven

"Easy target then." Reid smirked while handing him another beer. He had taken to the drink rather fast though he was still underage the others still treated him as one of their own most of the time. He hadn't gone on any missions yet, but that was due to his lack of knowledge which he was gaining fast as he had spent a lot of his spare moments in the library. The NEWT knowledge was all memorized, casting all the spells was slightly more difficult though.

Another thing he had worked on was his aim with both hands, he had taken to casting with two wands, as his wands were brothers they worked very well together. The aim of his left hand was disastrous but was getting better bit by bit.

He had built up his endurance quite nicely and had taken to fighting in the water or rather practicing his moves and kata's in the water as fast as possible. This was meant to built muscle's for speed as working in the water had more resistance then punching in air. Though it proved quite tricky to stay standing long enough to finish an attack and Jules had laughed her head of the first time he tried to do it.

He thought back with a fond smile as he pocketed the ten ball in the far corner, walking around the table he had to bend over the table to reach the ball. Just as he was about to pot the ball he heard a whistle behind him, startling him in missing the ball completely. Scowling he looked back, just knowing who was behind him. Sure enough Jules was looking around with an innocent expression on her face. "Cute Jules, real cute." he told her, her mature reaction was to stick out her tong at him causing her to reveal he pierced tong, something which still freaked him out a bit.

He turned back around to try again. When an alarm went throughout HQ. Everybody snapped to attention and went of to get changed. Harry was doing the same just as Reid called him back. "Not this time Potter, a bit longer, you'll get there." while running of to his room, a minute or so later they were all back into the room as Alcer popped in.

"We have a code vector at Cigamville. All available forces are to go there immediately". They snapped to attention and all disapparated out, leaving Harry behind. He knew what vector meant, it was vampires, something they seemed to have a lot off in America, it was rumored they had more freedom here as American's tend do to the extreme and there were a lot of Goth's there making blending in much easier for the fanged night crawlers. He knew he wasn't yet able to fight Vampires effectively, to really fight a vampire you needed to know at least the basics of body magic, something they had just started up but he hadn't gotten very far in. The theory was relatively simple.

Body magic was using you magic work together with your body, like adrenaline it would enable you to do feats that wouldn't be possible when you were calm or not using magic. Body magic was infusing your magic into your veins, like when wizard's or witches show a physical aura, the push their magic out of their body to make the overflow of magic bleed off, this would often happen at times of great emotions, like life threatening situations or loss of a loved one. Body magic was a lot like that but rather the let the magic bleed of they would draw on their magic and then bleed off inside their body to allow the magic the stimulate the muscles and nerves to do feats of greater strength or agility.

The problem was you had to ease your body into it, if you didn't you would poison your veins and that wasn't pretty, he had seen people with magical poisoning and it was some of the worse things he had seem, the victim would slip into a coma and have to subconsciously burn the magic out of their veins, if the subject couldn't do this a healer would have to do it. The process and spells were simple but the damage done to your body when dealt with by a healer was disastrous, it could easily mean that the victim wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of their lives or where paralyzed for the rest of their lives. As it would mean burning out your magic similar to what Harry had experienced in Voldemort's clutches.

He moved into the training hall and started working on the variety of spells he had learned in the past month. He knew enough now to become more creative but he still felt he was missing something.

A week after the last mission Harry had started mastering non- verbal spells, it was rather easy for him as he already knew a limited amount of Occlumency, it was basicly triggering the spell mentally, were it by visualizing the effects or simply by intending to do them.

The speed of his casting was only limited to his wand movements now which were also getting quicker. They would be starting animagus training today, this was one thing he was looking forward to.

"Ok here we go, if you drink that you will fall into trance and meet your form, this will happen almost immediately, the trick is becoming one with the animal, try to picture and take in every detail of the animal and try to approach it or let it approach you. When you come out of the trance and succeed you will experience great pain and transform into your form, if you reject the pain you will most likely not transform and have to start again. When you do transform, try to keep the form and get familiar with its movements and habits but try to retain your human thoughts." She explained to him.

"Ok I get it." he nodded eagerly, he wanted to start already. As she handed him the potion he downed the vial in one go, it tasted a bit like lemon, not quite so bad as he was used to. Almost immediately fell back on to the ground. "Should have had him lie down." Jules muttered to herself as she winced from seeing him fall.

_He was in a misty place, through the fog he saw a form approach, it was a white panther, it looked magnificent almost radiating with light and with bright green eyes. He studied the animal in front of him with interest but didn't approach the animal as it was still looking at him wearily. He continued to study the animal until he felt the potion wear off and slip back into reality _

He woke up face to face with Jules which startled him slightly and to draw back bumping his head yet again on the stone floor. "Sorry" she muttered."Well, to where did you get." she asked slightly bouncing on her feet.

"I was studying it but it seemed wary of me so I didn't approach it but left it, it relaxed some towards the end but then the potion was already wearing of. How long was I out?" he asked. "You where out for an hour, we can give it one more try today, if you don't get it on this attempt we'll try again tomorrow. Ok?" he nodded reluctantly, he had really wanted to make it on his first attempt but it somehow calmed him to know that he wasn't perfect and that even he had to retry some things and had to do it the normal way, well as normal as possible.

The potion which they were using was the key to the transformation and took a year to brew accordingly, luckily it could be stocked and finished within a week when you added the final ingredients to it. Gulping back the second vial he fell back into the trance again.

_He was back in the mist again, this time the panther was seemingly waiting for him and was much closer. Tentatively reaching out towards the animal he started petting it. Soon he knew where to pet to get a purr out of the large animal. While he was still scratching it behind the ears he suddenly felt an intense pain in his head and spread through his body, it was a weird pain, he felt his bone shift and his legs shorten, it hurt like hell! Reminding Jules words he tried to relax and give into the pain as best he could. And then it stopped, opening his eyes he was met with a lower point of view then he normally had._

He had transformed, he thought with a smile which seemed to come out as a purr, slowly he started to stroll around the room, he knew instinctively how to move and jumped on a nearby table which groaned under his weight, turning around he saw Jules watching him with a face of apprehension. He didn't see why though until it was almost to late, at the moment he laid eyes on Jules the control on his mind started to slip from him and he had to fight to regain control. The panther wanted to strike at the potential thread whereas Harry wanted to back away, they briefly fought for dominance before Harry ruthlessly slammed his instincts down and took full control stalking up to Jules lazily and letting her scratch him behind his ears. "You like that huh." he heard her say as he let out a lazy purr. She laughed a bit more at his antics before speaking up again. "Ok now try to change back."

After a minute of struggling and unable to change back he looked at here with a slightly scared look on his face as he was panicking inside. "Calm down." she ordered him. "Try to concentrate on your human senses and will yourself to change back." After another ten minutes he growled in frustration and looked at her again. She sighed, "Ok lets try this differently." she said. "Imagine yourself on two legs and walking around." following her explanations he slowly changed back into his human self.

He felt tired when he sat down on the ground and almost immediately passed out. When he awoke again he was on the couch in the relaxation room with Jules in the other chair drinking one of her favorite nutrient shakes which she forced down his throat every morning _keeps me healthy she says _he thought with a shiver as he remembered the taste he hadn't got the guts to ask what the hell was in it, he was convinced it would make him gag on the next force feed.

Slowly sitting up he looked at Jules. "What happened." he asked in a dazed tone startling her out of her muses. "Oh you passed out, no biggy though happened to me as well." she said with a slight shrug. "Nice form by the way." complementing him for his efforts. "What?" he asked her as he saw her smile. "Nothing really, just can't believe that such a little kid could be such a bad ass animal." Slightly stung by her remark of little boy he made a quick excuse to get away from her. "I'm going to bed get some more rest." she seemed to be making an effort of reminding him of his age lately, it was getting irritating when he tried to act like expected but still got shoved by her in the process. "Sure, see you in the morning." she said with a wave.

It was another week later that Harry could transform completely at will and another week for him to master a decent time in doing it.

So it was two weeks later when the basics were starting to fall in place as he was getting more and more competent in Occlumency and Body magic. He had learned his sixth and seventh, he discovered that without distraction and essay's he progressed fast through the spells and potions, he was now studying auror spells and was having some trouble with the more advanced ones. Normally he would have asked Jules to help him but she was still acting so damn odd _ woman I won't ever figure them out _ he thought with a sigh as he walked into the training room, spotting Cold he walked up and asked him to help him.

Wrestling through the auror spells, there were surprisingly few really, about as much as 6th and 7th year combined. He was told that the reason for the three year training was simply theory work and law knowledge which he would be taught by Benson as soon as his combat skills were up to par with the rest of the team.

He was currently duelling Cold who favored a rather direct approach and tried to invade your space to make physical attacks which was what he was good at, combined with his strong shields, you had to come up with something good to beat him. At the moment he was conjuring up obstacles in his direct path of his approach with his left wand while sending stunners and a variety of banishing, blasting and bludgeoning spells with his right holding back his approach and keeping him occupied while thinking up a plan to beat the bull in front of him.

Casting an illusion over himself to triple the amount of Harry's on the field he disillusioned himself and started transfiguring different animals from random objects around like a water bottle in the corner and the waste bin in the other, silencing himself he noticed that Cold was ignoring the illusions and banished the transfigurations quickly and cast a purple light that lit the entire room. Appearantly this made him visible as he was soon on the defensive, but he didn't respond quite as fast as he should have being hit by a peculiar strong disarming spell he was flung back and his left wand left his grasp as he managed to hold on to his right one, doing a flip in mid air he landed on his feet, his left knee bent and the right stretched out next to him, keeping balance with his left hand while aiming his right with wand towards his opponent. This all happened in a flash and with the grace of a cat, he had kept some peculiar trades of his canine form such as his catlike grace and reflexes but appearantly also the purr while being content or comfortable. It was quite embarrassing to be honest but the pro's far outweigh the con's at least he thought so now. Snapping back to the present he was met with a foot in the face and all went black.

He sat back dazed as he woke to the smirking face of Cold. "Nice really nice but next time try to not let you mind wander." he said with a smirk on his usually expressionless face. "I liked the landing by the way, i figured you were done for when you went airborne but nice recovery. Another round?" he asked with an eager look on his face, Cold seemed always eager for a duel as he had learned in the after match of Jules weird moods. "Sure" he replied and they went at it again.

Over the next week Harry started basic training with various weapons, just the basics for the moment thought as to give him an idea what he could use in a situation where he would be wandless or where magic would be inappropriate or not possible. While not mastering every weapon he would know how to fight in the time of need and this added yet another way to fight to his growing list of options.

The only weapon which we could really wield at the moment was a sword. Reid had trained him in it as it was vital to have at least one weapon that he could use outside of a wand, for example to defeat a vampire or challenge a pureblood for a duel with swords. Another good use of a weapon as stealth, while not the most silent options it did get past the wards and wouldn't alert people of magic being used while it still got the job done.

It was another three weeks later as he was standing in shining sun, his now long white hair tied back in a hight ponytail, a ruby red pair of sun glasses covering his brilliant green eyes. He was dressed in white baggy pants with a skin tight red shirt exactly the same shade as his glasses _handy thing magic_ he thought he walked in to the garden at the end of August. He had a nice vacation and had a very good birthday. Jules had given him a pair of combat boots whereas Cold had given him shades completely the same as his blue ones but then in red. They had gotten closer over the past weeks as he was spending more and more time with the seemingly cold man, he noticed though that his cool facade towards him was slipping more and more, almost as if he had to prove himself to the man before gaining his trust which he figure was a normal thing for one in his position.

Reid had given him two wrist holsters which he was currently wearing, one on each arm. They came with a quick draw charm enabling the user to pull their wand or wands in his case almost immediately with a flick of his or her wrists.

Benson of course always the study type had given him a book on battle healing charm which covered cuts bruises and pain relieving charms. He proved only capable in the basic healing as he simply didn't have the control for the more advance ones. His control usually slipped and ended up doing the charm wrong and causing more damage then starting with.

It was one of the best birthday's to date which of course wasn't that hard as usually his birthday's were spent with the Dursley's. Still though he was feeling quite nice about it. Just as he was about to re enter his thoughts of the past weeks there was a slight whistle in the air recognizing it for what it was he walked back inside and into the relaxation room which was also a place for gathering.

It was the day after the gathering when Harry stood in front of the mirror grumbling in the unfairness of it all. He had been given his first mission yesterday, he could remember it quite vividly.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_As of a week ago you reached mission status at the request of Captain Forlan Reid. _Feeling elated with this news his face quickly fell as he read on.

_As your first mission you are to escort Miss Celene MacKenzie to tomorrow's annual Ministry ball. You are required to dress accordingly and act as a suitable date towards your charge for the evening._

_This event will start at 20.00 hours, you are required to meet up with your charge at this time in front of the Ministers Office at 19.45 sharp, good luck _

_Yours Alcer Solar._

While elated that he was on his first assignment he couldn't help but wonder if he was given the job due to his age or due to his skills, probably the former. The other's merely nodded and had received similar assignments to guard the floor and keep an eye out.

As he walked out of his room and down the stairs he cast one last look in the mirror. He had taken to wearing a red and gold dress robe which flared wide at the end of the sleeves enabling him to effectively hide his wands. He had also hidden his scar as instructed by Reid while not as well known, some people might recognize it and blow his cover. He had to hide it with muggle make- up as magic seemed to be ineffective at hiding it.

Walking into the Room he saw the others already dressed and ready to go. "One minute Harry, your name will be Decus for tonight and for any other mission you are on and can be overheard by the enemy, this is to ensure that your M.I.A. Status stays the way it is...M.I.A. Understand" he asked Harry as he handed him an object, at closer inspection it appeared to be an earring, it was a phoenix, a red and gold one with emerald eyes, it had his wings spread in flight with the tip of the wings almost touching, giving Reid a quizzical look "It for communication, simply think of the person you wish to speak to, inside our group that is and you will be heard. It also monitors the auror communication devices so that we can respond accordingly in any situation." He said this all as he put the earring on Harry's left ear. When he was done Harry idly fingered the earring "So where are yours" he asked.

"Ours are more hidden, though it isn't a well known way for communication and no one will think on it twice but it would connect us if we were to have the same earrings in. Jules had her tong piercing charmed, Cold his glasses." he looked at Cold and sure enough he was wearing his glasses. He interrupted Reid "But won't that stand out, i mean wearing sunglasses at a ball." he questioned Reid "Not really as Cold will be outside the room monitoring the guard detail. Benson is wearing a simple ring and i am wearing an earring as well just slightly different then yours." he explained patiently while stepping back in front of the others.

"Ok everybody knows their task, when a hostile situation breaks out you are to protect your charge at all cost. At any sign of hostiles you are to evacuate your charge and secure the threat after securing your charge. Understand." At their nod he held out a portkey and Harry soon felt the tug behind his navel as they were transported away to the Ministry building.

He had studied the building he was in, it was similar to the its British counterpart and built underground, all the floors were fairly similar in lay-out but all held different departments. He had to travel to the lowest floor to the far end where he would find his charge Celene for the night in front of the ministers office, as it was so far down in the building it was hard to reach at least in theory. He was instructed that there was an emergency exit in the minister's office and that Reid knew how to find it when needed.

When the elevator stopped he stepped out but was immediately at wand point of two wands, he had already drawn his and they were at a standoff until the guards recognized him. "Sorry Mr. Decus we were instructed that you would come, please move on." His heart was racing, he hadn't really expected a threat already. This did serve to put him on alert though as he tried to come in the routine of sweeping the direct surroundings in which he was in. Turning the last corner he saw Celene.

"Hello Harry how are you, you sure look better then when we first met." She said with a small blush on her attractive features. He really hadn't gotten a good look at her before, she had long blond hair which was in a bun enabling a few strands were framing her face. She had most peculiar eyes though, they were violet, if it was real he didn't dare ask. Snapping out of it he reminded himself of his duty

"Pleasure miss MacKenzie, you look very nice. I am feeling much better but I have to remind you my name is Decus for the evening, I'm glad to meet you in a more pleasant event then Riddle's basement" he said while holding out his arm.

"So am I" she said as blushed slightly at his light comment. She took his arm and they walked of back to the elevator, stepping in after giving a nod to guards. She pushed the top floor button where the ball would be held. She looked at him with a smile. "So how's life in America _Decus_." she asked with a smile on her features.

"Great thanks for asking, the AEC has been most gracious in their offer and I am enjoying the animosity of a relatively normal life without all the fame and pressure. How are you, any more kidnappings?" he asked her jokingly which seemed to break the ice somewhat as she chuckled.

"No actually but you would know about that now, wouldn't you?" she asked him while playfully punching his arm, causing him to chuckle at her antics.

"Now don't hit the guard, I'm here to protect you." he said with a small smile, which faltered somewhat as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, there was an instant crowd. He understood why he had to double as date, anything less close would be impossible for an event of this caliber. He was slightly unnerved by the people watching him, he wondered if they had recognized him but looking closer he saw that they staring next to him at Celene, she seemed to draw the attention of a lot of people, noticing his look. "Easy Harry, this is normal just follow my lead." she whispered at him.

And so he did after checking in with Reid. "We've just arrived in the hall and are moving further in to the crowd, Decus checking, all looks clear from my side." he received a confirmation from Reid and moved on with Celene. He walked with her in the crowd and as she had a drink he checked the drink for drugs and/ or poison. "Quit being paranoid Decus it's not the first event you know." she snapped at him when he checked her drink. He was completely unfazed however as he simply replied "just doing my job." and went to take a sip from his water. He was instructed that the threat level would be low but they should be on guard nonetheless as Vampire activity had risen exponential in the last month or two.

After the drink Celene demanded a dance, he tried to decline but as she moved into the crowd with a smirk he had to follow her and eventually dance with her as it would look odd if someone was just standing there in the middle of the dance room.

After a minute of dancing Reid's voice echoed in his mind. "Everyone report status and position." He heard Jules reply, she was at the bar and was clear. Cold was outside at the main entrance and clear, Benson was on the balcony and reported clear. "Decus on the dance floor, all clear." he replied as he looked around once again. He immediately heard Reid's voice again. "Negative Decus move of the dance floor its to open. I repeat move of the dance floor." Moving towards Celene he asked her to move of the dance floor which she did and went to the bar. "Affirmative moving towards the bar." he notified Reid. Arriving at the bar he gave a nod toward Jules who was talking with a slightly older man, catching each others eye she nodded back in acknowledgment.

He was scanning the room again for what seemed like the millionth time this evening, he was growing slightly irritated with his date as she kept asking to dance, even after he explained the situation to her. She was getting intoxicated though and seemed to be ignoring his advice more and more as time went on, which he reported to Reid. "She's getting out of control, she's intoxicated and will go for a dance with another if I don't act fast." Seeing her move of the bar and into the crowd he darted after her and grasped her wrist, drawing her in for a slow dance he hissed in a low tone "What do you think your doing, this isn't some joke you know, I'm here for your protection not as your servant." it was a second later when he heard Reid. "Affirmative follow her and stay with her, we are a guard not a babysitter." Thanking and confirming Reid he danced on with Celene.

After the third dance they where almost at the center of the dance floor and Celene was getting very affectionate towards him, leaning in to whisper in his ear when talking and groping his ass from time to time, he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it but it was distracting and even a bit unnerving so more then a bit embarrassed he asked Reid for advice. "Reid this is Decus slight situation here, Celene seems to get a bit affectionate while intoxicated, what do I do, I can't make a scene here and she adamantly refuses to leave the dance floor." he waited for a second for an answer the voice that replied was not Reid though nor any other member of AEC it was the auror communication relay that went on.

"Possible hostiles spotter south side entrance." South side was the back entrance he though while dancing a bit out of pace. "Hostiles confirmed, I repeat Hostiles confirmed. Incoming ten to twenty Host-" and with that the relay went blank, after a moment he heard Reid's voice. "Report." Everybody reported in from their previous location and Cold was moving towards the south entrance. Harry was trying to move of the dance floor towards the bar and behind that the exit.

A moment later he heard Cold "A large force is overwhelming the guards, they seem to know where to go and are on the way towards the main event, I repeat they are on route towards the main event. Decus you had better get you ass of the dance floor or you'll be a sitting duck, GO" Cold shouted through the link. Jules came in after that "Anti apparition, disapparition and portkey wards are up." Dragging a struggling Celene with him of the dance floor he was drawing looks but it was inevitable suddenly a low security grunt was stepping in front of him. "Sir release the lady immediately" while pointing his wand at Harry's chest. "Move out of the way, I am her guard Decus for the evening you should have been informed of my status now move!" and with that he shoved past the men but the delay had caused him to much time and he noticed Hostiles in the crowd.

"Damn it hostiles are in the crowd, I repeat hostiles are in the crowd." and with that all hell broke lose.

All around him people started falling due to curses and other spells soon he had Celene in a stair house which was located in the back of the room and wasn't very well known.

"Come on lets go, all the way down." He told her while anxiously performing sweeps of his surroundings. He heard the rest of the team report that they were evacuating their charges and that Cold was holding his own with the rest of security, he did report that due to some distractions in the beginning a few hostiles had slipped through. "Decus reporting in from the southern stair house. Evacuating my charge." he told Reid.

"Confirmed Decus, be on guard at the lower floors." he called in his confirmation and moved on with Celene following reluctantly. "Harry slow down, shees you're no fun at all." he noticed the slip of name but didn't even commentate on it as he knew she wouldn't listen to him in her current state.

When they reached to lowest floor, he opened the door to see the elevator door opening across the hall immediately there was spell fire from out of the elevator and the guards responded. At the amount of spell fire being produced from out of the small cabin he estimated that there would be four to five person's shooting spells.

"Celene, go to your father's office and escaped from there, you know what to do." he said, the escape was simple enough, behind a bookcase was an open space which wasn't warded but to move the bookcase you had to know a password, and have to be of the same blood as the current minister, the open space, had a emergency portkey, if the portkey didn't work one could always wait out the fight and await rescue.

Feeling her clutch to him in fear he pried her of and pushed her of in the general direction of the office while rushing to aid the guards at the elevator. He looked back to see Celene moving towards the office albeit a bit wobbly but moving nonetheless. As he arrived he saw that one of the guards went down under the onslaught of spells. Taking his position he held of the next barrage of spells. Looking in the elevator he saw two persons standing, a wizard and judging by the look of the other cloaked person he was a vampire. The two seemed to signal each other and jumped out of the elevator.

The wizard went for the last guard as the vampire jumped towards him. He cast several banishing spells, but the vampire just dodged them left to right, Harry put away his wands and powered up his body magic. He was hit with a kick in the ribs and stumbled back more then he had anticipated. He caught himself before he slammed into the wall and went to retaliate, he moved quickly but the vampire seemed to be in control of the fight, as he had to dodge out of the was of yet another high kick aimed for his temple.

He took a quick glance towards the other fight to see that the hostile wizard was toying with his opponent. He was distracted for a bit to long though as the vampire slammed him back into the wall leaving a dent in the wall. He slumped back to the ground and was kicked in the face making him go sliding down the hall. He spat out the blood in his mouth produced by the kick and went to stand up. He felt his body magic taking its toll on his body and had to let it slip, thinking quickly he whipped out his wand. He knew vampires where almost immune to magic, almost being the key word. Direct spells where completely useless but he could do without the direct part.

He quickly conjured a flock of birds with a simple avis charm to distract his fanged opponent, seeing him distracted for the while he hissed out the serpentosia spell in parseltounge this had the most peculiar effect of producing a seemingly more vicious snake. Telling the snake to attack he conjured a dozen stakes in mid air and banished them towards his distracted opponent. As soon as he caught the snake in mid strike he was hit with four stakes through his undead body, as luck would have it none went through his hearth and the vampire stood shakily dropping the snake.

The vampire gave him an enraged look, thinking quickly he conjured a simple katana and powered his body magic again.

He rushed forward toward the quickly recovering vampire and cut in for the kill, the vampire managed to dodge the first attack but as Harry made a feint towards his midsection he went stepped back where he was met with a snake which had launched himself for another attack, as he was pulling of the snake in irritation Harry made quick work of the vampire by cutting of his head and thus turning the vampire to dust, not before the vampire had made another lung towards him though, he had dodged and cut but the vampire had slashed his left ear and it had ripped of the earring.

Just as he turned around to help the guard he was flung back in the air, he twirled in mid air and landed gracefully on his feet, letting slip his body magic again, he felt instantly more tired and knew he had to end this quickly. He was quickly on the defense however and guessed that he had taken to long dealing with the vampire to be of any help towards the guard. His snake was nowhere to be seen as he defended himself toward yet another barrage of spells. The battle halted for a while, giving him a view of his opponent.

The figure was in deep black robes that seemed to absorb light and blend in with the shadows. The figure seemed to be making an estimation of Harry, when Harry noticed this he attacked giving him no more time to study him, he sent spell after spell, banishing, bludgeoning, blasting and disarming spells, which were all returned or parried. He was falling into a pattern and knew he was getting more and more predictable as time went on, suddenly he switched he whole style from direct attacks to indirect attacks conjuring slacks of marble in the way of spells, he did this to create a distraction and soon enough the whole room was filled with dust.

He drew back slightly to catch his breath and transfigured some dogs out of pieces of marble which were flung back, he sent the guards through the wall of dust and followed up with a wide variety of blasting curses which were aimed at the roof above where he thought his opponent to be. He heard the ceiling cave in and waited for the dust to clear only to see the figure still standing in the center of the destruction his dogs nowhere to be seen. The figure seemed pissed though as he sent an amount of various dark curses his way, he only recognized half of them and was hit with a cutting hex in the face over his left cheek and another in his left front arm. Seeing that Harry couldn't counter that particular cutting hex he sent another barrage of them his was.

Deftly dodging eighty percent of the hexes he noticed to late that another had hit him in the chest and another on his thigh, making him collapse to one knee, his opponent let out a lazy chuckle and went in for the kill, thinking desperately for a solution he racked his brain but couldn't come up with anything as he was blasted back with a simple banishing charm. Looking up he saw his opponent take of his hood to see a figure with sharp cat like eyes and gray hair, walking up to him at a lazy pace.

"Well would you look at this, you have undoubtedly caused me to fail my mission by buying miss MacKenzie enough time to escape but you put up a good fight. Tell me what are you, auror or just a good fighter or maybe one of Alcer's." Harry couldn't prevent a slight snarl from coming out. "One of Alcer's huh, I expected more of the old man to be honest but then he was one to disappoint. Now look death in the eye." He spat out while pulling him up by the chin and making him look into his eyes. Those catlike eyes, _of course _he snapped out of his daze and transformed into his animagus form.

His opponent stepped back in shock before snarling and sending several spells his way which the panther nimbly dodged, moving in for an attack the panther met nothing but air as the figure ducked at the last moment and transformed himself. Now it was wolf versus panther, the wolf had more power where the panther would have more agility, the panther seemed content to hold back just as the wolf. After a minute of circling his opponent attacked and tried to claw him in the face, the fight went on like this for a while the wolf attacking where the panther would dodge and strike out seemingly out of nothing.

Then the elevator door's suddenly opened and both of them looked anxiously who would step out. They both knew that the person stepping out would most likely end the fight, the question was in who's favor. Just then a figure sprung out, it was Cold who immediately saw the situation for what it was and banished the wolf while transforming himself. Harry quickly joined Cold for the assault by transforming back and conjuring snakes to aid Cold, soon the wolf was backed in a corner and transformed back, only to be met with a barrage of stunners from Harry making him drop unconscious.

Cold transformed back and secured the hostile with conjured ropes and anti apparation manacles, when Cold took a look at his face he started chuckling. "would you look at that, Namal Peirce bloody hell who knew he was in the league with vampires. Good work Decus." he said the last after turning back to Harry, who sat slumped back against the wall catching his breath which was painful, he knew he had a few broken ribs and he was bleeding from the cuts. The bleeding wasn't lethal though and he wasn't concerned with the cuts, he was just relieved that the fight had ended in their favor.

"Check up on Celene would you, she should be in the office escape room, or if the portkey worked at AEC base." he said still slightly out of breath. "Sure kid you sit there. I'll go rescue the damsel in distress." He chuckled at Harry who was rolling his eyes at the dry humor of the man. " You do that, I'll just rest here for a few minutes, how is the rest by the way?" he asked as Cold started moving of.

"Just fine, they were ending the last fight but as you didn't check in when Reid called we became slightly worried and I was sent to your presumed location as Jules would go down the stairs and sweep floor by floor together with Benson. Just stay here and they should be here soon.

Sure enough five minutes the duo burst through the stair house door, Jules first with a roll and Benson after looking first and then stepping calmly through the door, they made a quick sweep of the floor before noticing Harry. "It's all clear, Cold is checking on Celene in the office, I had a slight run in with a vampire and this Pierce guy" he said a bit more confident then he had felt at the moment but wincing slightly at the pain in his chest. The duo seemed to follow his eyes towards the figure, before Jules broke out chuckling as well just as Cold had while Benson just looked at Harry and started casting diagnosing spells and healing his injury's. "The one on your chest and face will scar, sorry Harry nothing to it." he said slightly somber. "No worries dock just happy to still be alive." he said with a smile on his face.

"What is so funny by the way, this Pierce guy wasn't that funny a while back but Cold started laughing when he saw him just as Jules did." he asked Benson when he healed the cut on his face as best he could leaving a scar line on his left cheek _another one for the collection_ he thought. "Well Pierce has always been very outspoken towards vampire's and them being dangerous. He was Head- Auror for a while before moving up to politics and leading a so called anti vampire policy. Seeing him here would mean that the laws he pressed for, would have another meaning behind them, probably giving the vampires a reason to attack. Catching him we will finally get some answers why to the vampires started attacking when America had always been on good terms with magical creatures such as vampires and werewolves. You're all done he finished by pulling Harry up by his feet.

Just then Cold walked back into the room with a struggling Celene. "I can walk by myself, thank you very much" she said while pulling away from Cold and stumbling a bit, walking a few paces she noticed a snake shrieked and fell down flat on her face. Chuckling at the girl Harry put a hand in front of his mouth and bit his lip to keep from full out laughing as Cold picked her up looking slightly exasperated at the girl. Celene just walked of again before leaning against a wall and throwing up in the corner.

"Urgh" Harry grunted out as he winced at the look of the girl emptying the contents of her stomach, looking at Jules he noticed that she was giving the girl a dirty look and then looked away seemingly not noticing the girl in the corner. Benson looked at the girl with exasperation evident on his face as he cast a sleeping charm at her and conjured a stretcher where Cold put her on. Grumbling at why he hadn't thought about that in the first place. Benson cast a floating spell at the contraption and steered it towards the elevator which was clean of the earlier body's.

Cold picked up the prisoner and followed Benson, Harry and Jules took up the rear as they stepped in the elevator. "So first real fight kid how did it feel." Jules, _enough with the boy already _he was still high on adrenaline and it showed in his angry answer. "Fine" he snapped. "Hey I'm not the enemy here kid. Don't snap at me." she drawled out. He really didn't like her tone she seemed so nice in the beginning but maybe he had just miss judged her. He resigned himself to answer her. "Just fine, as you can see by the evidence in front of you." he spoke in a voice devoid of emotion.

After that a deadly silence followed which was interrupted by a loud snore from Celene who seemed to be sleeping of her drunken state. The elevators opened and they stepped out on guard and made a quick sweep only to see that there were several auror's repairing and cleaning the surroundings. Benson took the lead and walked through the entrance onto a elaborate stairs which let to the balcony, and met up with Reid.

"Ah there you are Decus." he said patting him on the back. "Reid we have a prisoner here." Cold told him at which Reid whirled around and took a look at the man in binds. "Namal Pierce." he said with a bit of glee in his voice. "Would you look at that, how the mighty have fallen." he chuckled. Harry just rolled his eyes at his companions. They appearantly found the whole situation funny. _Better then bitching about it and leaving you behind _ he reminded himself. Just as the current auror captain walked up the stairs. "Ah Walter over here." Reid called out. "We've got ourself a prisoner." he explained to the head auror. "Fancy that, you actually let one live, normally I just get pieces from you guys." he said with a small smile on his face.

"Very funny Jones, just take him in and put him somewhere safe." he added, Jones' eyes' widened comically when he saw who the prisoner was. "Be sure to put up anti- animagi wards as the bugger is a wolf animagus." Cold added to the man who was still staring slack jawed at his predecessor.

"Well time to leave" Reid said and pulled out a portkey and holding it out in front of him, when everybody touched it he activated it leaving a bewildered man and a captive in their wake.

As they arrived in the relaxation room everybody went to sit back and Reid walked towards the liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of fire whiskey and five glasses he put ice in them and poured a generous amount in the glasses before passing them all a glass. Before sitting down himself and taking a sip of his drink.

After several moments of silence Reid broke it. "Ok everybody highlights of your night, Jules you start." he told her.

And so Jules started her tale. "I met up with my charge at the bar and we talked for most of the night, he indulged a generous amount of liquor and started babbling about his work and personal life. Some time after his fifth drink the auror's reported in and I evacuated my charge by the designated route. I met up back with Benson and we started doing floor sweeps of the building encountering some stray vampires but moving relatively quick through the building" she finished with another sip of her drink. Benson went next.

"I started of at the balcony and was studying the dance floor, a part from some incidents involving miss MacKenzie and Mr. Potter and some other couples, there was nothing interesting happening until the auror report where there were some hostiles were on the balcony but were dealt with quickly as the main security force was on position there. After the initial attack I met up with Jules and made the building sweep." His story matched Jules' "Incidents between miss MacKenzie and Harry how so ?" Reid asked. "Well the former got a bit too friendly and seemed to disregard anything said and do her own thing, this getting worse as time wore on." When he spoke of the to friendly part Jules dropped her glass "What do you mean to friendly" she asked with a weird gleam in her eyes. "Nothing much just miss MacKenzie who was a bit touchy and seemed to be trying to seduce Harry by leaning in brushing against him, forcing him to dance that sort of thing." appearantly Reid was satisfied as he motioned for Cold to begin his story.

"Guarded the North entrance until the report, after that I moved of to the attack and held back as much as I could. After the initial wave I fell back to ensure the safety of the other guest and moved on to the lower levels where I met up with Harry who was fighting a gray wolf in his animagus form. They seemed to be at it for a while as there was a lot of damage and blood. I joined the fray in my animagus form and together we overpowered the hostile and Harry stunned him, I secured him with manacles and ropes and we got back to you." Cold finished and looked for Harry to explain his story, so he did.

He told how Celene got intoxicated and had gotten a bit to friendly, again noticing the odd look of Jules when he mentioned this. He explained their escape and how he had sent her of towards the office and joined the fight and how he had lost his earring in the battle against the vampire he also told them how he had almost lost the fight against his fanged opponent but eventually won and held of Peirce until Cold arrived and together finished the man by pushing him back into the corner and stunning him.

"Ok good first mission, only flaw on you side was that you didn't escort you charge towards evacuation point at the end. But went for the fight first and your charge later." Reid told him, when he thought back at it he did seem a bit anxious for battle as he encountered the hostiles and apologized for his mistake which Reid waved away. "It was your first mission everybody makes some kind of mistake on their first mission, think nothing of it." With that everyone turned to silence and went back to their drinks, after Harry finished his drink he stood to go to bed, suddenly feeling very tired indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III **

It was the 22.00 1st of September, and Harry had learned a lot, he was currently in deep thoughts, he was sitting in the relaxation room with some music on in the background. He was nursing a glass of fire whiskey, he was doing that a lot lately, maybe to much.

Reid was right. Drinking didn't do anyone good. His progress in training had almost halted over the last week, he couldn't find the motivation anymore, he didn't know why he was feeling so down. Or maybe he did, it was most probably a combination of things. Missing his school friends Ron and Hermione, he sighed, noting that they would be in Gryffindor common room about now _Hogwarts. _Hogwarts was the place to be for a sixteen year old wizard, yet here he was, in America of all places.

Yes he had enjoyed America and the training he had received, he enjoyed the company of people who knew how to deal with loss where he wasn't the only one awake in the middle of the night screaming, but he was cutting himself of, even from these people who understood him better then the average Hogwarts student, the reason, simple he was falling in depression.

Jules had been his rock during his stay, she and her bubbly nature had kept his mind of the prophesy, of his friends of Hogwarts and even of the death of his relatives, while had not held love for them it was the last connection of family which was gone, now he was alone. His friends half way around the world. No family, not even his trusty owl Hedwig he sighed again. He had tried to keep himself occupied with other things like reading and studying. While that was all well and good, and it helped but you can only learn so much theory before wanting to put it to the test which would require doing magic, doing magic required mental input and/ or emotions which would lead to memories. It was a circle and it just kept on going. So after his rock had crumpled Harry felt himself move further in the circle then before.

He found himself wondering what his friends were doing right now. He knew that the war was still at a low point with Voldemort building his main force and planting informants to gather intelligence. Various sources also reported that he was looking for Harry. He knew Voldemort couldn't reach him here, there were simply to little people that knew of his current occupation and location to betray him and not face the consequences.

Then there was Jules, his crumpled rock. He didn't know what to think, he realized what he felt around her, he was attracted. He knew that much from his short time with Cho, he recognized the flipping of his stomach and he caught himself watching her from a distance. Problem was that he was sixteen and she was twenty meaning a difference of four years and with the way she was acting he didn't see anything happening soon anyway. He had often wondered at her age and position, she was twenty but apparently very talented seeing as how she had wrestled herself through auror training in under two years and after that she was almost immediately invited by Alcer himself to join his AEC squad, she had accepted and continued in the same way as she had ended fast. She had as good as finished her training in under six months, because of her already impressive legal knowledge and magical education she had a far better basic then most her age and it showed. She was strong, when pushed she would be able to hold Reid till a stalemate which was something seeing as he was twice her age and had three times as much education time, the only thing she lacked was leadership skills which she either just didn't understand or simply didn't want.

Harry had been the first to come even close to keeping up with her impressive record but that chance was gone now with almost a week of making no real magical progress his record attempt had been squashed. Jules seemed to have lost her bubbly self as well making more members then him feeling worse and more somber then before, only Cold seemed to be unaffected but then that could all be a fluke, an appearance, a desire not to show weakness as Cold would often put up a mask to ensure nobody came to close to him. Harry had appearantly come to close as he had slammed down his mask and retained his cold facade from earlier.

Then there was Reid who was only there half of the time now, spending the other half with Alcer making battle plans and going through possible threats. Benson was Benson and always would be so he could be found in the library or playing chess against either Alcer who sometimes dropped in or Reid who sought to better his Healer but mostly failed spectacular.

Taking another sip of the burning liquid he vowed to himself to talk to Jules and see what is bugging her so. Putting down his glass he forced himself to stand up and walk to the Pool area where he would find Jules.

Arriving in the pool area however there was no sign of Jules anywhere, thinking on it for a bit he remembered Reid's words on the first night at HQ

_Valos will be either swimming or dancing in some club, seeing as it is Wednesday she'll probably be swimming as she normally only goes out in weekends_.

Damn he forgot that it was Saturday night and of course Jules would be dancing, cursing his luck he walked into the Gym to find Cold.

Finding Cold as ever didn't prove to be that hard, the imposing man was currently doing bench presses in a rapid tempo. "Hey can I ask you something ?" Harry asked.

"Sure what is it." Was the short answer. "Do you by any chance happen to know which club Jules goes to in the weekends ?" He tried to keep his tone casual but Cold stopped his bench presses and give him a hard look. "Why would you want to know that, She goes dancing for a reason Harry, to lose herself for a few hours and be as normal as any young woman her age is." he finished of by returning to his presses and signaling that the conversation was over. However Harry had to give it one more shot. "Look Cold I know something is up and honestly I want to know what it is before it gets out of hand, But I need to talk to her now before I lose my nerve and never will. This can't go on like this everything is suffering from the tension in here and it has to be resolved before things go bad."

Cold stopped his presses again and gave him another hard look after what seemed like minutes he finally let out a long sigh. "Look Harry I'm not gonna lie to you. The reason Jules is so down and the tension in here is all you, simple as that. If you do want to know why however then I suggest you be ready in thirty minutes and I'll have a portkey ready for you to take you to where Jules usually hangs out." He gave Cold a grateful look before walking up to his room and picking out an outfit.

He took a quick shower, shaved and put on some baggy black pants and a tight emerald colored shirt, he quickly brushed his hair but decided to leave it hanging to his shoulders instead of tying it back. Putting his two wrist holsters back on but not before disillusioning both of them. He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the relaxation room to find Cold sitting on the couch. "If you mess this up Potter the consequences will be most dire." the tone Cold used made Harry falter slightly _What did he mean mess it up, I'm just going for a damn talk. _"Right" was his intelligent reply, while holding out his hand for the portkey.

Cold muttered something and tapped the note he was holding and dropped it in Harry's outstretched hand.

The tugging sensation dropped him an a deserted ally, Looking at the note he was holding he saw one word scribbled on the back "Lunar" he took that as his clue and walked out of the ally. With absolutely no idea where he was whatsoever he stopped the first person he came across and asked about the place called Lunar. The directions were vague at best but nonetheless he walked off in the general direction he was given. Stopping a few more people underway and asking for more directions he eventually found the club. Seems Cold had taken some vindictive pleasure in having him walk half across the town his was in.

It was a bit of a shady place at least thats what it looked like from the outside, gathering his courage he was about to walk in when he heard one of the bouncers ask for ID from the people who walked in front of him. Thinking fast he couldn't come to a solution to get him in, if they were to ask about his ID he would be done for, he could always charm the man to let him pass but that would be tricky in such an open environment with so many people.

Resorting to just try he walked in as casually as he could manage and greeted the bouncer with a nod. Witch after some hesitating was returned by the large man. _Thank God for that he thought while entering_ Only to find himself in front of the entry register with no money _Damn. _He royally fucked this up, how could he forget to bring money. _Fuck_ He cursed his stupidity while turning around and walking back out.

He sat down on a bench opposite of the club and thought things over again, he still couldn't believe how stupid he was to forget to take some money with him. Better yet he still hadn't received his bank card. Reid was probably holding it for him, _Ugh, now what. _His luck changed however when he saw a side entrance in the ally next to the club open up and a man walk out with a black shirt and STAFF on the back bringing out some trash. Figuring he had nothing to lose he walked in to the ally and tried the door only to find now door handle his side _Sweet...just my luck_. He casually leaned back against the wall next to the door and took out one of his wands to open the door magically. When the door swung open again and the same man as earlier came out.

He spotted Harry immediately, while Harry carefully hid his wand by turning it upside down and holding it against his fore arm. "There you are come in your late." He said while ushering him inside, He was thinking frantically as to what was going on. When he turned to ask the man about it he received a handful of shirt from the man "Put this on, its the most busy night since ages. You got the isle bar together with Ramone" _The hell! What the fuck is going on. _However before he could register what was going on he was ushered into the club and met the blearing speakers head on.

Another light push and he was shoved onto the dance floor, he simply walked for the bar which the man was pushing him too, arriving there he opened the low door and ushered Harry. "Hey Ramone teach this guy the robes hes new here." before walking off leaving Harry with Ramone. "First night huh ?" Ramone asked him. Deciding to play the game for now he answered "Appearantly" while pulling the shirt over his head. "Well its a busy night so just watch me for a bit and when you think you can handle it jump into the fray. I don't have time to explain everything right now as you can see."

And indeed he did the bar was crowded with people waiting to be served some got rude after some time and some just waited patiently for their turn. He looked around and saw where the soda was being kept he saw the bottles of beer in the fridge and the stronger alcoholic beverages on the top shelve surrounding the bar. He looked over as Ramone took tokens with the name "Lunar"on them from costumers as payment. He looked around and saw a list of prices on the central pillar of the bar. Deciding he had seen enough he went to help his first costumer.

It was an hour later before he really got the hang of it and jumped from one person to the order taking orders and serving them. Meanwhile he was getting slightly intoxicated by the amount of shots he had to take due to people ordering for him. Appearantly it was required to drink with the costumer when asked. _This is nuts he thought, I'm no closer to finding Jules as I was two hours ago and now I'm stuck here in... _His thoughts were caught off though cause to object of his thoughts was standing right in front of him with and easy smirk on her face "Well well Mr. Potter however did you get yourself into this predicament" She chuckled at his panicked face. "An sixteen year old behind the bar of a club serving strong alcoholic beverages." She still had a slight smile on her face "Ill take a Bacardi Coke, if you can manage that." She said in a teasing tone.

He was still recovering before reaching for a long drink glass and plunging it into the ice bucket, whipping it out he tipped the Bacardi bottle of the shelve and easily caught it upside down above the glass and pouring a generous amount of the clear liquid in the glass. He reached behind him in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Coke, and filled the glass up to two fingers below the brim. Handing her the glass "Its on the house" he said with a smirk "we need to talk though." He said in a more serious tone. "Looks like your all tied up for the night Harry, We'll talk when your shift is over." And with that she turned around and walked of, Harry simply couldn't resist checking out her backside, what he didn't count on though was her throwing a him a last look over her shoulder meaning that he was caught staring.

With a blush he snapped out of it and turned around to help someone else.

Its was 6 in the morning when the club finally emptied of all people and Harry was about to walk out when he was called back and got a broom for his effort to walk off. "Sweep to dance floor and you can go, Ramone is holding your payment." With that the man walked of again. With a sigh he went at it and started sweeping the dance floor. After some thirty minutes he walked up to Ramone who was appearantly cleaning up the bar. "I'm done" he said slightly breathless.

"So you are" Ramone said with an easy smile on his features while whipping out a few notes. "There you go, 60 dollar. And another 20 dollar in tips. I'm curious however to who you are, the new guy had called in sick a few hours before and then you pop up out of the blue." While taking the cash Harry couldn't for the life of him think of a believable answer so he simply shrugged. "Well I could see you were having fun and you were handling yourself nicely so if you want I might be able to offer you a more permanent position. Let me know alright ?" He said while handing him a business card. "Sure" he said while reaching to take of the shirt. "Keep the shirt, just in case" he said with a wink before turning back around.

Harry walked of in the general direction of the exit and greeted the bouncer with a slow smile as the bouncer raised an Eyebrow at him.

A/N: There it is like 5 times less then the other chapters but I'm hoping to get back into it let me know what ya think


End file.
